


Day 96

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [96]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, between season 1 and 2, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in a bit of the missing scenes between the Pool and the Belgravia case...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 96

John helped Sherlock to his feet and looked around them. The bomb and coat were gone; no sign that anything had almost happened here. He closed his eyes, pinched his nose and took a deep breath. He wasn't ready to talk, he just needed to hold onto Sherlock, remind himself that they were both still here. He reached out for his hand, and Sherlock gave it, threading his fingers between John's.

"Home?" Sherlock whispered.

John nodded, and they walked through the door together. Sherlock hailed a cab and in a few minutes were delivered to their door. John almost sank to his knees, but Sherlock held him up, "Shhhh, you are safe, John, we are home. I'm going to text Lestrade and let him know the case is over, then I'm turning off both of our phones and I'm going to take you to bed." He kissed his hand and led him up the steps, John counted them, trying to ground himself in this new reality he found himself in. 

Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen...seventeen. I'm so tired...

 

Bomber case is complete. Will be in to debrief in a couple of days, turning off phone, need to sleep. - SH

Lestrade rolled over when he heard his phone buzz, rubbed his face and shook his head in disbelief at the last three words.

Two days - GL

 

Sherlock looked at John slumped in his chair. Now was not the time for apologies or excuses. He sat in front of him and untied John's shoes, slipping them off, then gently removing his socks, relishing his first touches of the man he almost died with half an hour ago. He sat up and leaned his forehead against John's knees. He waited until he felt John cautiously place his fingers in his sweat tangled curls, then he finally let out the breath he had been holding, and began to speak.

"John - "

"Sherlock, unless what you're going to say is going to get us into a shower and then into bed faster, I don't need to hear it, yeah?"

Sherlock nodded and placed his hand on John's chest, silently asking for permission. John covered Sherlock's fingers with his own smaller hand and answered with his eyes. 

Please...I need you.

"Yes, John, yeth." Sherlock slipped the burgundy cardigan from his shoulders and off his arms, then began unbuttoning his shirt. His breath caught as he felt John's racing heartbeat in his fingers. "Shhhh....you are safe. John. I swear, he will never touch you again."

He moved his trembling fingers to John's trousers, again looking to John's face; his eyes had almost closed, nostrils flaring, lips gently parted, he nodded almost imperceptibly. Sherlock unzipped the corduroys then whispered, 'lift a bit, yeah?" John followed his instructions and sighed as his trousers were pushed to the floor.  
Sherlock sat back on his heels and simply observed the man who sat in his friend's chair; this was John, his John, the man who killed for him, was willing to die for him and with him; John, who loved him. He blinked, and saw John watching him.

"Not much to look at, I know," he smirked.

Sherlock shook his head. "No. No, John, you are everything." He buried his head in John's lap and took a deep breath in. "Hmmmm...Johnnnn..."

"Sher - ohgodddd...." He pressed a kiss to his curls then lifted his face to look at him. "I need a shower, you may join me if you wish, or meet me in bed." He stood slowly, finished removing his shirt, then limped to the loo.

"Damnit." Sherlock sat still for a few moments, then stripped everything that smelled of the pool, of his successes and his dismal failure and joined John in the shower.


End file.
